


A Strange Turn Of Events

by Paradoxicalpatton



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, and the teacher everyone wants, stephen loves it, stephens that one hot teacher everyone has, tony has big dumbass energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxicalpatton/pseuds/Paradoxicalpatton
Summary: Professor Strange was undoubtedly the youngest, smartest, and most attractive professor who had ever stepped foot on campus, so of course, Tony decided that he needed to be in his class. What he didn't know, however, was that he spoke to Professor Strange every time he went to work.





	A Strange Turn Of Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_reader_and_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/gifts).



> theres a fair bit of dialogue in here but its not too much sksksk

"Tony I don't know what you expected."

"To get in the class Rhodey it's that simple."

"It's one of the hardest classes with the most requirements!"

Rhodey sighed heavily and pulled a pillow over his head. Living with Tony Stark was not an easy thing to do. His most recent endeavour was to get with the new college professor, he was supposedly the youngest and most attractive one on campus. Tony, of course, hadn't even seen the professor yet, let alone remember his name, someone said it was Strange so he took their word on it. When he spoke to the counsellor about adding the class to his schedule, he was shown a list of requirements for it, none of which he met. 

Every second night Tony would work a shift at the coffee shop that was just a 5-minute walk from campus. Most of the time it was empty except for the odd late night med student coming through getting a coffee to go. These were some of the only chances when Tony had free time, so he spent most of it working his ass off to meet those goddamn requirements. To any normal person, it was a lot of work just to try and get with someone who would probably shut them down anyway. But Tony was not a normal person by any means, and if he was set on doing something then he wouldn't stop until he got it. 

It was another long, boring Friday night. As per usual there was no one in the coffee shop, and Tony was hunched over the front counter highlighting lines of a just as boring medical textbook. He hadn't noticed a customer had come in until they tapped the textbook below him. Tony quickly shot his head up in surprise, his jaw going slack at the sight of the attractive man before him. Tony pushed the textbook to the side and moved over to the register, ready to take the customer's order. 

"Hi handsome, what can I get you?"

"A pot of chamomile tea and... what muffin do you recommend?" Tony swooned internally as the man spoke, his voice like deep rich molasses. 

"The uh- the blueberry one is my favourite."

"A blueberry muffin as well, please. I'll be dining in."

The man paid for his order and sat down at one of the booth tables near the windows before grabbing out a laptop and some books from his bag. Tony prepared his order and took it over to him, carefully placing it down beside him. Before he could make his way back to the register the man spoke up, causing a light blush to dust over Tony's cheeks. 

"You're studying medicine, right? Your textbook looked familiar."

"Huh? Oh! No, I'm not. Well, I am. It's kind of complicated."

"I've got time. Please, feel free to join me." Tony nodded and rushed back over to grab his textbook, returning to the booth and sliding in the seat opposite the tall man. 

"So, you're studying but you're not studying medicine?"

"Okay, well, it's kind of a really stupid story. A new professor started teaching and he's like really young and he's supposed to be kinda hot. I really wanna join the class he's teaching because who knows, maybe he'll think I'm just as hot, which I am by the way, but it has so many requirements! So I spend most of my shifts here studying so I can try and meet the requirements."

The man stared at Tony, an impressed look on his face. Slowly, he took a sip of tea, folding his hands and looking over to Tony.

"What you're saying is, you're doing all this study just to try and get a date with a professor you've never even seen. Do you at least know his name?"

"Someone said it was Strange so I didn't question it, I'm not gonna judge him for his name or anything. Unless it's really stupid, then it's my god-given right." 

Tony watched as the man across from him burst out laughing, a large smile on his face. Before he could say anything his phone rang, he answered it before hanging up and packing his things. He grabbed the blueberry muffin and said a quick apology and goodbye to Tony as he left, leaving the college student along with his textbook. 

-

A week had passed and Tony had finally learnt the handsome customer's name after his second visit. It was Stephen and Tony loved it. Once again it was a boring Friday night, although this week Tony had decided to bring his laptop in to write notes down. Stephen entered the silent coffee shop, noticing that Tony hadn't heard him come in for a second time. Quietly, he made his way over to Tony and shut the laptop lid, laughing when Tony jumped back and raised his hands. The two had gotten to know each other surprisingly well over the past week. Tony had told Stephen what subjects he'd been taking and what he wanted to do after college. Stephen told Tony about how he wanted to be a surgeon, but his accident stopped him from doing that and he worked in neuroscience instead. 

"This criteria list is gonna drive me insane Stephen! There are so many things!"

"Maybe you should just give up."

"Give up? I'm Tony fucking Stark. I do not just give up. I'm gonna get a date with this professor one way or another and giving up is not gonna help."

"What if you go on a date with me? If I can take you on a good date then you re-consider taking this class."

"It better be one hell of a date Stephen."

\- 

Much to Tony's disgust, it was an amazing date. Stephen had taken him to a lovely little restaurant for lunch before they went for a walk at a nearby park. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the breeze was perfect. He and Stephen had an amazing time talking to each other and spent the rest of their time in comfortable silence. They'd slowly begun to make their way back to the campus so Tony could get to his next class on time. When they reached the campus grounds a student came rushing up to the two of them.

"Professor Strange! I'm sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to double-check what date you wanted our written in by."

"It's alright. Can you get it to me by the 17th? I'll send an email out when I get back to my office reminding you all."

"Sure thing. Thanks, Professor!" 

The girl winked and walked off, leaving Stephen standing next to a stunned Tony.

"You're fucking kidding me."

"Well, I hope that date was up to your standards Tony. You won't be trying to meet those requirements anymore, right?"

"You're such an asshole oh my god! You were him the entire time!"

"People did tell you my name was Strange."

"I didn't think it was literally Strange!"

Stephen laughed and began to walk away, turning around quickly so he could face Tony.

"I'll see you later Tony, my usual order."

**Author's Note:**

> chuck us a kudos and a comment xx  
> tumblr - paradoxicalpatton


End file.
